


The Last of Ellie

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Ellie - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Loss, Loss of Faith, Near Death Experiences, Pain, TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, also dina is a good gf, amen, and i have to fix them, and joel is a good dad, and save her goofy ass, and shes constantly getting herself into these predicaments, dina - Freeform, dina x ellie, ellie and dina, ellie is literally the dumbest bitch, ellie williams, ellie x dina, the last of us 2, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, tlou 2, tlou part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: She had begged for anyone to listen, she prayed that her hope and the sheer force of willpower would be enough to bring Ellie back. But, of course it didn’t.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	The Last of Ellie

**Author's Note:**

> While out on her patrol, a devastating blizzard hits that leaves Ellie stranded outside in the harsh world and Dina's surprised ruined, while she waits in complete fear and worry for her girlfriend to return home.
> 
> ––
> 
> I decided to try something out, where Ellie and Dina's perspectives switch so you can see simultaneously what is happening to both characters and how it links up. I thought it was pretty cool! Obviously, if you couldn't tell from the reading, Ellie's POV is in italics.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Everything looked perfect. All the plates and silverware were in line, and the tablemats were steady. Littered about the hardwood table, rose petals were gentle and a beautiful blood red color, fresh from the florist – and expensive, at that. The vase was centered on the table, right beside the two chairs and plates set up.

Dina’s heart was steadily pounding against her ribcage. The nervous excitement was inevitable as the clock ticked by, and with every sound, Ellie’s return grew closer. Snow tickled against the glass on the far end of their dining room, the cold lacing the outlines of the glass with beautiful frost imprints, the patterns mirroring the designs of the snowflakes that fell. She couldn’t help but notice the snow picking up, but she pushed that alarming revelation to the back of her mind as her excitement to see Ellie resurfaced.

– _The snow had come down faster than Ellie had ever seen. She was leading the patrol; she was in front and, with a hand over her face, she forced herself to trudge on. She knew she couldn’t give up; she couldn’t give into the beating snow against her, or else her friends would, too. Turning back to make sure they were still together, she was met with the two of them shielding their faces, barely fighting the freezing winds. Struggling to stay footed, both Dan and Lily were being forced to stop and regain themselves._

_They couldn’t see the Jackson lights anymore. They couldn’t see trees just feet away from them. Everything had gone so horribly wrong. Ellie had noticed the snow picking up an hour ago, but she had pushed that alarming revelation to the back of her mind as her excitement to see Dina resurfaced. –_

That morning, Ellie had left on a lengthy, all-day patrol with two others from the settlement, and Dina watched her go, helping her pack her bag and get everything she needed ready. As much as it pained her to watch Ellie go – knowing she ran the risk of losing her life every time – she was always so proud of her. The way Ellie fought, the way she carried herself, it was nothing to be ashamed of. Dina knew this, and she held a lot of pride in the way her girlfriend was.

But all of that pride would never amount to how appreciative she was of Ellie. That girl did everything for Dina. She lived, breathed, and slept to take care of her. She loved the way Ellie loved her. There were times she felt that maybe she wasn’t expressive enough of how much she genuinely appreciated Ellie and everything she did, and just the way she cared about her.

She had a surprise planned for her. When Ellie would get home, she would come back to a romantically lit house, a beautiful table of roses with two plates sitting there, waiting for a big dinner Dina cooked for the two of them. Dina couldn’t wait for her to get home.

_– Her fingers were freezing at the joints. She had no feeling in any of her extremities – the cold was eating them all alive._

_Lily and Dan were slowly losing their strength. The wind and the snow were brutal now. They were supposed to be home by then. Surely, someone would notice. But would someone go into the snow and brave the storm just to come save them? Probably not. Ellie knew they just had to keep moving._

_“Are you guys okay?” Ellie yelled behind her, hoping they heard her over the ghastly winds._

_“We’re hanging in there,” Lily called back to her, voice barely heard over the blizzard._

_Thankfully, they hadn’t lost each other. They had to search for any kind of shelter – even if it was a cave at that point, it didn’t matter. Anything would be better than out in the raw snow, naked and afraid against the elements._

_She just couldn’t wait to be home. –_

The way the snow was pounding down on the streets of Jackson was beginning to become worrying. Dina couldn’t help but watch the outside, the excitement fading into just nervousness. The frost along the window had only stretched as snow piled along the windowsill outside.

Reaching for the home radio and switching it on, she hesitated before bringing it to her lips and pressing the button. But her anxiety fueled her – it spoke for her.

“302 to Tommy,” she radioed their house number to Tommy, who she hoped would be at his radio. If not, she trusted Maria would pick up. It took a few desperate moments of silence before she got a response.

“Go ahead, Dina,” Tommy’s thick voice was almost comforting her pounding chest.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke. “Has the day patrol checked back in yet, by any chance?”

Dina held the radio against her face, waiting with her eyes down after the static went to silent. She took her lip between her teeth, biting down.

“Nope,” Tommy’s sigh was barely masked by the static. “No sign of ‘em.”

Dina’s blood ran cold.

“We’re waiting on the snow to just calm down for a minute so we can scan the area,” The static sat for a moment. “Don’t worry too much, Dina, I’m sure they’re just fine.”

The radio began to shake beside her head. Shock coursed through her and electrocuted her nerves. She couldn’t muster a response – no one response was appropriate enough. The snow was piling like she’d never seen. It was the first monstrous blizzard of the year, and it had hit them out of nowhere.

She knew Ellie was leading the patrol; she knew how capable she was. There was always that confidence that Ellie could make it out of everything without a scratch. That confidence surged her then, and she felt herself desperately trying to reassure herself. She needed to stay confident that Ellie would be safe.

_– So much snow was being stacked onto her body – on her shoulders, her backpack, her head. Large snowflakes were being blown into her eyes, and it was all just becoming too overwhelming. Her hood wasn’t deterring the flakes anymore, they were just everywhere._

_With the way the wind whipped by her ears, she couldn’t hear her friends behind her anymore. And when she turned, she didn’t see them either._

_Ellie’s blood ran cold._

_“Guys?” She called out. “Guys?!” This time, a scream. How was it possible? It had only been minutes and suddenly, they were gone. It was like the storm had swallowed them whole._

_She knew she was leading the patrol; she knew how hopeless she was. That confidence of making out of there was shrinking by the second. A sense of completely helplessness surged over her then, and she felt herself desperately berating herself. She wanted to stay confident that she would be safe, but she wasn’t. Not in the slightest. –_

The next thing she reached for was the phone. Their house phones were old and only connected to the houses within Jackson due to their power restrictions. The radios were given to first responders in the community and their families to communicate if there was a raid or if an emergency patrol was needed. The phones were more personal, to communicate between all houses and families.

Each house was given a number. Dina quickly dialed Joel’s number. She brought the machine over to the table and set it down upon rose petals. The urge to cry rolled over her as she gravely admired the decorations and setup she had constructed for Ellie’s arrival. Her plan to have a romantic homemade dinner date had been utterly ruined.

“Hello?” Joel’s dense voice was raspy and tired on the other side.

“Hey, Joel,” Dina’s voice was soft and fragile in comparison.

Joel recognized her immediately. “Hey, Dina, what’s goin’ on? Is everything okay?” His tone was worried and concerned for her. It was endearing.

“Well,” Dina breathed. “You haven’t heard from Ellie, have you?”

_– Ellie had turned around, backtracking herself deeper into the completely white woods, feeling her sense of direction disappearing around her. It was something straight out of a nightmare._

_“Dan?!” She called out, her lungs screaming against the cold air. “Lily?!” Her chest was heaving, in pain. They were nowhere to be found. And even if they could hear her over the violent storm, Ellie couldn’t hear them._

_There was nowhere she could look that she didn’t feel was the wrong way to go. There was no right way. And if she went too far in the very wrong direction, she could end up miles and miles off course from Jackson, lost and hopeless._

_The very realization of the atmosphere around her had her mind reeling in pure panic and stress – she was rendered that same fourteen-year-old girl that was running through the cannibal settlement in the dead of winter, blizzard blowing over them and leaving her blind in the frosty winds. There was danger at every single turn, and she couldn’t even see it until it was just feet in front of her. Fear struck her then, that post-traumatic stress starting to swallow her whole. The idea of David coming through the snow and wind had Ellie in the worst panic of her life._

_She wanted to break down and cry – crawl up into a ball and hide against the trunk of a tree. She wanted to hole up in the ground so that David… no, the storm… couldn’t get her. Couldn’t wrap icy hands around her throat… –_

“No, why?” Joel asked. “Wasn’t she on patrol this morning?”

“Yeah, she was. Except Tommy thinks they’re caught in the blizzard. There’s been no sign of them at the gate.”

The silence was painful.

“Oh.”

Dina flinched from the forcedness in his voice. She could picture his distressed yet stoic expression, the fatherly concern. She didn’t answer – she waited for him.

“No sign of ‘em, huh?” He asked with a deep sigh.

With the most amount of hopefulness she could muster, her tone quickly turned desperate. “I mean, Ellie was leading. She’s smart, she knows how to handle herself, right? I guarantee you they’re fine.”

After a pause, Joel interrupted the silence. “Dina, if you really thought that, you wouldn’t be callin’ me right now.”

He was right – as much confidence as she had in her girlfriend, she knew that no one was a match for the harsh Wyoming blizzards. She had that mounting fear that they were caught, that they weren’t safe, and that they were long gone; lost, dead, or both.

“Yeah…” Dina sighed. “You’re right. I’m really nervous.”

Joel sighed deeply in return, coming to terms with his own anxiety through the speaker. “Like you said, I’m sure she’s fine.” There was a brief pause before a heartbreaking question followed. “Do you want me to head over there and wait with you?”

She practically felt her heart melt in her chest. But she had to reject. “No, Joel, honestly. It’s okay. You can’t even step outside in this weather, forget leaving the house. Thank you, though, really.”

“No, Dina, I insist,” he pressed. “I don’t wanna leave you alone over there.” She heard the jangling of what sounded like a belt and the dropping of boots on the floor. “I’ll be over there in ten minutes.”

Before she could protest, he hung up. Her heart was springing out of her chest at the appreciation she felt for Joel. He had always been so welcoming once Dina warmed up to him, and it felt as if Joel saw her as his own daughter, too. The feeling she got being around both Joel and Ellie – it felt like peace, like family, and like love.

Putting the phone back into its holster, she leaned her head against a hand that was propped up on the table. Taking in the decorations around her, she felt tears welling up to push past her lids, and with a hefty sigh, she watched out the window in wait.

_– She refused to give in to the fear threatening to possess her. She knew she had to fight it out. There was no other way she’d be able to get home to Dina. It took all of the strength within her, but for Dina, and Joel, and her friends, and everyone she loved, she would do it._

_Lily and Dan were nowhere to be found; the pair of siblings lost in the wintery evening. Maybe they had found shelter. Maybe they were safe and she was worrying for nothing. She still couldn’t see a god damn thing, so she really didn’t know. She had her own demons to fight. She had herself to look after, and a girlfriend to get home to._

_All she could do was pray and plead to anything, whether it was a god or the universe or if it was just a ball of light, that she could find some kind of shelter out of the storm, away from the freezing winds that were nearly blowing her away._

_It was a matter of seconds before, like a miracle, her prayers were answered. In the short distance, a car, broken down and crashed into the tree sat tranquilly in the snow. Ellie hardly had any time or patience to wait and analyze the scene. She rushed forward, attempting to pull the small door open by the handle which had been frozen shut. After moving the snow and ice from the handle and tugging harder, she managed to pop it open. Moving the snow at its base aside to allow room for it to open and for her to fit, she was able to slip into the car with ease into the backseat._

_In the backseat, she could see blankets and old bottles of water and a small, empty freezer. Peeking over the top of the seats into the trunk, she saw suitcases. The car clearly was a getaway vehicle. In the front, it was empty, save for one purse in the bottom of the passenger seat. The indents of bodies on the chairs were still present, despite the car being ghostly and clearly abandoned for a very long time. Ellie figured it must’ve veered off-course from the not far from Jackson, US-89._

_From the looks of the insides of bags and on the tags of the cases, it occurred to her that a young family had been residing in the vehicle and using it to travel for quite some time. Where were they headed? Ellie didn’t know. Was it Jackson? It was possible. She decided that, now that she could finally breathe and see and hear, she would do some investigative work._

_The small blue car, a 2004 Infiniti, from what Ellie gathered, had been smashed directly into a tree, totaling the entire front, hood crushed and pointed upwards in the center. The doors and windows were intact, with the windshield suffering a large crack across each end, but altogether in good enough shape to shelter Ellie for the time being._

_In the purse in the front, Ellie rummaged through to find a driver’s license belonging to a woman named Rachel Simmonds. The picture was old and Ellie needed to squint her eyes to see it. It was hard to tell, but from the grainy picture on the side, she could see an older brunette woman with blonde highlights, dark eyes, and thin lips. The card read that her birthday was October 19, 1969, she was five feet and four inches tall, she had brown hair and brown eyes, and her address stated that she resided in a town called Pavilion, New York. She found a second license belonging to a man named Ed Simmonds – presumably her husband – who was born February 10, 1966, five feet and eleven inches tall, had black hair and hazel eyes and also resided in Pavilion._

_Apathetically, she tossed the bag aside and started looking through the bright unicorn bag in the backseat beside her. The name stitched onto it read: “Katie”, and inside it was filled with long-expired chocolate, a schoolbook, a stuffed monkey, old crayons, and a coloring book. In the front pocket was a diary._

_The diary described a beautiful cross-country trip written by a little girl just at the age of eight. They were escaping the outbreak in Pavilion, hoping to find solace in Washington with their distant family. She had her parents, her brother, Aidan, and a bunny rabbit named Sprinkles. Ellie found herself feeling dread and wonder at the fate of the family. Due to the shape of the car, the scratch marks on the back and doors, and the skeleton of Sprinkles still in the cage in the trunk, she could only fear that it ended badly. The only reassuring factor was the lack of bodies in the car._

_Taking a blanket off of the floor, she quickly wrapped it around her, taking an apple from her backpack. The apple had nearly frozen in the harsh conditions from earlier._

_It was going to be a long night. The only thing she could do was sit by the window and watch in wait. –_

“Hey, Joel,” Dina opened the door with an emotionally drained expression printed on her face.

She received about the same look. “Hey, Dina.”

Dina stepped aside, allowing the man to rush in out of the cold. Closing the door hastily, a shiver rocketing down her spine from the intense temperature that hit her. She hadn’t registered just how cold it was out there. It didn’t help her nerves.

“How you holdin’ up?” Joel asked, sitting on the armchair that was usually reserved for him on his visits.

She only replied in a gentle and indecisive shrug.

“I see,” Joel sighed deeply through his nose. “You’ve heard nothing?”

“Nothing,” she affirmed, coldly. “I radioed Tommy, too. No sight of them.”

There was no hiding the look of pain and concern that struck Joel as he looked down and scrunched his eyebrows and pursed his lips. He didn’t have a proper response – just silence.

“I’m sorry, Joel.”

Clearly her apology had taken him off-guard, as his next move was to watch her in awe, then stand, and beckon her into a warm embrace. Hugging Joel was something she’d never actually done, and it genuinely surprised her when he went in with his arms extended. Sometimes, even beasts need that comforting moment of love and hope.

His hug was so sweet and compassionate. She felt at home, almost as if Ellie herself was hugging her.

“If they don’t come back within the night, I’m going after them myself,” Joel muttered, arms still sweetly placed around her, reassuring. Fatherly.

“No, Joel, you can’t do that,” Dina refused to let him risk his life out in the storm. She couldn’t lose another person close to her. Her last reminder of Ellie. Her mind was grave even thinking of something being the last of Ellie. “That’s a stupid move.”

Immediately, like the protective being he was, he turned stubborn and argumentative. “What if they’re freezing to death out there? Ellie is out there,” His reminder was a painful jab to the chest. “What if me going out there and finding them is the difference between their lives and their deaths?”

His protests were almost too convincing.

She knew better. “You could die out there. Think about this for a second.”

“I am thinkin’,” Joel challenged, his voice only raised a small bit. “That’s Ellie out there.” He repeated, almost as if he knew the kind of agony it caused her to think of it. “I can’t leave her out there to die on her own.”

He was turning away from Dina then, but that didn’t stop her from disputing him. “I know you want to go out there right now. Believe me, I do, too. But going out there is a suicide mission, and you know it. Don’t be stupid.” She chastised.

Dina and Ellie were quite possibly the only two human beings on the living and dead planet that could break Joel or shut him up instantly. Ellie has cursed him out, Dina has scolded him. Miraculously, he would just stop arguing and listen. Dina had a very proud ego about her power over him.

“Think with your head,” she continued. “Use that big brain of yours. You know that’s incredibly irrational.”

Joel didn’t respond then. He just stared into the fire of the fireplace that crackled and burst with liveliness behind the screen. He would never say it, but he knew how right she was.

How she was able to keep him sated for three days, she had no idea.

_– Being stuck in a car for three days’ worth of endless snow and ice and brittle temperatures had been painfully slow and horrible behind a blocked off car door. Thankfully, she had carried enough food to last her, but by the time the storm had finally cleared up, she couldn’t say she was at all equipped to handle another day of sitting behind the window watching the snow pile against it and watching her food and water supply drain by the hour._

_Ellie was tough – she knew how to preserve, even if it felt like her own body was eating itself alive. She ate very little those days that she sat in the car. She extended each scrap of food, whether it was small or average, out little by little, trying to get through as many days as possible with the little bit that she had. Thankfully for her, too, the cooler the family had abandoned was still holding old water containers to aid in her supply._

_The car had become so cramped and agonizing for three two full days and three nights of just sitting, wrapped in blankets, adjusting the seats, reading the books and going through the bags more times than she could remember, keeping an eye out for the storm and for infected while she wasted the days away. Part of her regretted entering the car, but the sensible part knew that if she’d surpassed it or tried to flee early, she would’ve succumbed to the storm that went nonstop for nearly half a week._

_She had just about bored herself to sleep on the third night when she woke up to the clear sun and sky, the melting ice leaving track marks of water down the windows and the beads of water dappling the windshield._

_The snow was melting. She was free to go._

_It took a few good pushes to get past the door that was closed off by sludgy snow that was melting rapidly. Her watch read 11:00am. The sun had been melting the snow for hours before she woke, leaving the world around her returning to normal without her even being conscious to witness it._

_The fresh air was dizzying. She took in gasps at a time, cherishing the feeling of the snow melting against her fingertips as she reached down to take a palmful of it. Sun rays beat down against her face, and despite the chill of the air around her, she couldn’t name another time she’d felt this warm and at ease._

_After minutes of taking in the openness and the freedom of the world around her after being secluded in the cramped car for all of those hours, she immediately regained her composure and refocused her mind on finding her way back to Jackson. She couldn’t have been that far off – their patrol was set maybe a mile off of their campus. Lily and Dan were mere afterthoughts, the faith Ellie had in them overpowered her worry to find them. Realistically, could she even find them? She wasn’t naïve enough to believe she would find them before they realized it was safe to head home, if they’d even made it that far to begin with._

_In the distance, she could see what she recognized to be the largest spruce in the known area – the Yellow Tree, as the people of Jackson called it. It was beside an unmistakable rock that sat upon feet of hills and snow – the landmark was a key in finding out where you were in the thick Wyoming woods. They were trained on where it was, and how to spot it. And she spotted it. –_

Three days had been absolute agony without Ellie. Joel was irritable, stubborn, in evident pain. The townsfolk had just about given up hope on the return of the young patrol. Tommy seemed devastated in the short, quiet way he had. And Dina was just inconsolable.

The whispers among the town just made it so much worse. Rumors about them being overrun by infected, killed, and taken by the storm. About how they were buried under feet of snow and froze to death. Or how they just drove themselves mad with hunger and thirst and died off in the cold.

Dina had never developed such a hatred for the human nature of these people.

She just wanted Ellie back. She wished she could press a button or hope hard enough and all of time would rewind, and Ellie would be back home with her, safe and sound under the covers, cuddled up next to her and shielding her from the cold. She missed Ellie more than she missed air while underwater.

She had begged for anyone to listen, she prayed that her hope and the sheer force of willpower would be enough to bring Ellie back. But, of course it didn’t.

Despite his attitude and his stubbornness, Dina had never seen Joel in so much pain. He was sick with worry behind those stoic eyes and that deadpanned face. He was yearning for his daughter to come back.

Living with Joel in that time of crisis had shown Dina just where Ellie’s mannerisms and spunk had stemmed from. While some of it she knew was just her lovely personality, she could see Joel inscribed in her, like Joel had broken into the teenage coding in her mind and put his own in. She loved it, she loved it so much.

It was about noon when the radio broke through their heavy, waiting silence.

“I need help at the gate, immediately,” Tommy’s panicked voice sounded from the device.

Joel and Dina both jumped towards the noise, Joel picking it up without hesitation and holding it to his mouth.

“Tommy? What’s goin’ on?”

“I need helpers at the gate, right now,” he insisted. “It’s your girl, Joel. Get as many asses over here as you can.”

Dina’s shoes had never been on so quickly in all her life. After exchanging shocked, panicked glances at Joel, their immediate reactions were to race for the door like a horde of clickers had broken in and b-lined them.

She kept up behind Joel, fighting against the melting snow to get to the gate, wrangling up bystanders and passersby, who all ran for the gate after them to go help their people.

Lily and Dan were the first two she saw there, surrounded by friends and family and the gatekeepers. They were chilled to the bone, hungry, pale and sick, but they were alive. They were being overviewed for any possible signs of frostbite or hypothermia. Medics surrounded them, looking them over like animals pulled from a rabid cage.

But that’s when she saw her. As the crowd parted slightly, she watched Ellie, who was leaning against the stretcher, the irritated look on her face blasting as medics overlooked her, too. She was donned in her heavy coat and gear, but a light pink blanket was wrapped around her shoulders.

“We thought you were dead,” she heard one of the medics mutter to the redheaded girl as he gave her legs an overview. “We thought you got infected or you fucking froze to death.”

Ellie rolled her eyes at the man. “That was a stupid thing to think.”

Overwhelmed with emotion at seeing the girl, Dina sprinted for her. Ellie saw her coming, just too late, because before she could process anything, Dina came barreling into her and they fell to the snow. Sobbing and screaming with relief into Ellie’s neck, Dina couldn’t unlatch herself from her girlfriend, even when Joel tried pulling Ellie to her feet to get a good look at her.

Ellie was dumbfounded at her reaction. Dina couldn’t understand why. She’d gone three days without seeing her girlfriend, worried sick and bedridden in the storm, fearing the worst. Dina hadn’t explained that to her yet, Dina hadn’t made her understand yet. For now, all she could do was hold onto her for dear life, as if the storm winds were sweeping in to take her away from her again, but Dina’s grip kept her grounded.

Dina always kept her grounded.

That night, Joel let the girls spend it alone. Despite wanting to see Ellie and be with her, he knew the weight Dina had carried through the entire endeavor. So, he let them be.

When Ellie walked in, she walked into the scene of her failed dinner surprise – petals dying and browning, crusted at the edges. The roses in the vase had started to wilt and sag over the glass, leaning down towards the ground as gravity tugged at them heavily.

“What the hell is all this?” Ellie marveled at the sight.

Dina sighed with embarrassment, her cheeks flushing at Ellie’s awe. “I had a whole surprise waiting for you when you got back. I had a whole dinner plan for us.”

Ellie’s fingers brushed against the hardwood, passing over the dying petals gently. Dina felt her heart being tugged with each petal that passed beneath her fingers.

“You had a dinner surprise?” Ellie reiterated in disbelief, trying to process the sweetness of the act that her girlfriend proposed.

“Yeah,” Dina sighed again, a breathy chuckle following. “Didn’t quite go as planned, as you can see.”

“That’s bullshit,” Ellie protested immediately. “The flowers are still here, the table’s covered. We got candles.” She turned to face Dina with a grin. “What kinda food were you thinkin’? I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is another of the Tumblr requests I received for these two.
> 
> My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others. Any and all questions or inquiries may be directed to my inbox here or on tumblr. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
